Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease (CMT) is the eponym for all inherited neuropathies that are not part of a syndrome. CMT is a relatively common disease, affecting ~1:2500 people (Skre, 1974), but the genetic causes of CMT are increasingly diverse, with more than 30 genes identified to date. CMT1, CMT2, and CMT4 collectively constitute the majority of CMT cases, and are the focus of this grant. Mutations that primarily affect myelinating Schwann cells cause demyelinating forms of CMT;mutations that primarily affect neurons cause the "axonal" forms of CMT. The pace of progress is truly amazing, but this has created a void between what is known and what most health care professionals know about CMT. To address this problem, I will develop and maintain a website that incorporates the following features: